The Trouble with Marauders
by Wicked Passion
Summary: The remake of this story, has just been started. Crimson Battles , is the remake so check it out! A Marauders fanfic. Sirius in love. Passionate lovehate .
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Except for Mary & William Potter and The Tickling Charm.**

**Please Review, If I have a lot of reviews I'm going to redo chapters 3-5 and submit them if people like the series!**

**Please Review or email me!!!**

Chapter 1

James Potter was sleeping peacefully in his small, but comfortable, home in Godric's Hollow, when his Mother, tired of yelling up the stairs for James to get down to breakfast, went upstairs and pulled off his warm covers.   
  
"James Potter, get up this instant! It's almost noon!"   
"Ah Mom, five more minutes, please." James begged, only half awake. But Mrs. Mary Potter booked no argument and with a wave of her wand, James lay withering and yelping with laughter on his bed; a tickling charm. Mary looked down at her son's messy black hair and bright blue eyes, the hair which he never combed despite her numerous pleas.  
  
James Potter was eleven and mischievous, always getting into trouble, but Mary would surely miss James when he went off to Hogwarts this year. However, she was sure she would hear of his progress from the new headmaster, for James never went anywhere without getting into some kind of trouble.  
  
James sighed and yelped,  
"All right....All right, I'm coming!!" And suddenly the tickling charm was lifted, as Mary trouped downstairs to warm up James's breakfast.  
  
James got up and stretched himself, while pulling on his black wizarding robes. He didn't bother to comb his hair since he loved the tousled, wind-blown look it gave him, as though he had just left his broom. As he walked through the door he noticed that Castor, his loveable, sweet, barn owl had not returned to his cage from hunting the night before. He frowned slightly. Castor, always loyal, returned every morning, and he, James, not having ever left the confines of Godric's Hollow, had no friends. He shrugged it off, thinking after breakfast he'd take his broom out and look around a little.  
  
His father, William Potter, was on his third cup of muggle coffee and just finishing the last page of The Daily Prophet. His father, like James, had messy black hair and blue eyes; the messy black hair was inherited in all the Potter children. His Father merely looked up at him over the top of his paper, gave him a wink and continued reading. His father, like himself, was cheerful most of the time, liked a good bit of trouble, and was just a tad bit arrogant and vain.  
  
As his mother set his plate down in front of him, helping it full of bacon, eggs, toast and an occasional sausage link, he suddenly felt ravenous. He started stuffing his mouth full, with an occasional gulp of iced pumpkin juice. His mother merely raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes to the heavens as if to ask, where did I go wrong. But Mary Potter was merely joking, for she loved her son with all her heart and paid endless attention to him.  
  
Castor flew through the open kitchen window and landed lightly on James shoulder, carrying, surprisingly enough, a letter addressed in emerald ink. He patted Castor, gave him a few chunks of his sausage and read to whom the envelope was addressed to. The letter was addressed to him and what was this, the Hogwarts crest!  
  
The envelope was addressed,  
Mr. J Potter  
Small blue bedroom 2nd floor  
210 Charms Road, Godric's Hollow

He looked up half in surprise, half impressed.  
"Who....?," his mother started.  
"Hogwarts," he said excitedly.  
He ripped open the letter and out fell two pieces of parchment.   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT  
& WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,   
International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. James Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Please note that First years are not allowed brooms of their own.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,   
Deputy Headmistress  
  
He shot out of his chair, with the letter still held firmly in his hand and paying no attention to the list of books and supplies he would need. That letter slipped off of the table and his mother expertly caught it to take a look at the supplies she would need to purchase.  
  
"I suppose a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow would be in order?" she asked, suppressing a grin, remembering when she had received her acceptance letter.   
  
James grinned and glanced down at his letter once more,  
"Dad you didn't say anything about a new Headmaster?"  
"Ah,yes. It's in the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore, an excellent man. Would have beaten Fudge out of Minister of Magic if he had run." his Father said, also grinning.  
  
With a grin James put Castor on his shoulder and out the door toward the shed for his broom. James loved flying and had a natural talent for it. He and Castor had grown very close with the summer days filled with flying over the large forest behind his house, for this summer his Mother had allowed him to fly without supervison as long as he stayed with in shouting distance, (luckily for him, his Mom could shout pretty loud when she wanted to).  
  
The next day dawned bright and warm and Mary needed no tickling charm that morning to awake her son. He was up and dressed in wizarding robes by the time breakfast was finished. The sound of pots and pans washing themselves and the whizzing of syrup pouring itself generously on the hotcakes filled the air. James was surprised at how great breakfast tasted when you ate it when it was first cooked.  
  
After breakfast Mary and James stood in front of the kitchen fire with floo powder in hand. James didn't particularly like travelling by floo powder, with black soot and ashes filling you mouth and nose, the dizzying feeling as you flew pass various fireplaces to come to an abrupt stop. But even travelling by floo powder couldn't dampen his spirit this morning. And so with a flash of emerald flames and a shout of "Diagon Alley" he was off.   
"I suppose you should go to Flouish & Blotts and start getting your school books, while I go and get money from our Gringotts vault."  
  
James nodded and started off down the packed street glad to be alone to explore, surprised his mother would let him go by himself even if it was just for a few moments.  
"You behave yourself now!" Mary shouted over the noise of the crowd before reluctantly heading toward Gringotts.  
  
James looked around and could see students and people of all nationalities milling about. He passed Eeylops Owl Emporium, stifling the temptation to go in and most likely get into trouble. He already had a great owl anyway, so he made his way to Flourish & Blotts.  
  
Flourish & Blotts was packed, never before had James seen some many witches and wizard in one place. The walls were lined from ceiling to floor with books of all kinds. Some witches and wizards had donned on muggle clothes while others had on wizarding robes of all colours from bright pink to coal black.  
  
He was staring around down the isles of books wondering where to start when an isle down from him he heard a loud yelp. He looked back just in time to see a book snap shut, hard, on an older, mean looking boy, wearing a ugly green shirt with a silver serpent on the front. He laughed and continued up the rows. And there, a tall boy with black hair that fell into his eyes and onto his shoulders was standing with a wand in his hand. The boy was about his age but taller and was pointing his wand, (through a small space between book covers), toward another mean looking boy a few rows down. The boy whispered something to his wand and a yelp a few rows behind followed. James looked at the boy, impressed.   
  
"Hello, I'm James Potter." he said good naturedly. The boy jumped as though a book had shut closed on his hand. The boy frowned and his storm coloured eyes narrowed.  
"How'd you learn that? You must be only a first year." James asked truly interested, for he knew first years were not allowed to use magic outside school. The boy jutted his chin out and looked James up and down, as though considering if James was worth his time, then grinned.  
  
"Sirius...Sirius Black." they shook hands and became forever friends._ Black...hmm think I heard the name before, oh well._  
"There are ways...to get around the rules. I've had my wand for a while. And yes, this is going to be my first year at Hogwarts."  
  
In all of James's haste to give Sirius's wand a go he stepped back and tripped over someone who obviously was reading a book before he knocked them both to the ground. He untangled himself and stood to brush robes off. _Well_, he thought,_ it wasn't my fault, she shouldn't have been reading behind me! And not paying any attention! Imagine, reading a book here, of all places!  
_He looked up, slightly angry to see Sirius grinning and helping up a very pretty girl with waist length golden red hair and startling green eyes, beatiful green eyes.Angry green eyes... He was about to say something but somehow couldn't. He saw her lift her chin pride fully and say in a criticizing voice,  
"You should watch where you're going." And she walked off down another isle. James looked dumbstruck; he wasn't used to people taking an immediate dislike to him, as the girl so obviously had. Even if he had knocked her down.  
"Who was that?" he asked dumbly to the still grinning Sirius, not really expecting him to know. He cleared his throat and attempted to put on a straight face but failed miserably.  
"Mr. James Potter, you've just been introduced to the fair and beautiful muggle born Lily Evans... I think she likes you." and he grinned wider. James just punched him lightly on the shoulder, not altogether so merry any more.   
  
----------------------

How'd you like it? Please review!


	2. Cold Swims

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters :(

Please Review!!

**Chapter 2 Lily's Point of View**

Lily stormed out of Flourish & Blotts clutching her many books to her chest. _Really, I've never met someone so arrogant._ She made her way, angerily, torward the Leaky Couldron where her parents, tierd of waiting for their bookworm of a daughter, had promised to meet her here.

Lily Evans was a pretty muggle-born girl with lovely golden red hair and emerald coloured eyes.Lily Evans also had a very big temper which sometimes could get the better of her and she was'nt about to forgive that black-haired boy anytime soon. She'd have to remember to ask Sirius later, about who the boy was. Sirius Black came from a wizarding family that lived nearby her house. Never before had she known where Sirius's house was but when she found out that she was a witch, from a letter from Hogwarts, Sirius explained the charms his parents had placed on his house. Sirius Black was one of Lily's good friends, but her best friend was his cousin Andromeda; Addie for short.

In all her fury, as she weaved in and out the many witchs and wizards, she almost tripped into a pale boy with longish light brown hair that was kneeling on the cobblestone picking up various quills and books he must have dropped.The boy looked up and she saw he had chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, umm you need some help." Lily asked, but before he answered she was already on her knees picking up his books as she sat hers in a neat pile beside her.The boy quietly thanked her and said his name was Remus Lupin.

"Knocking people down again Evans?" A drawing voice said behind her. She stood and whirled around, forgetting about Remus and his books. She scowled as she faced a grinning Sirius Black and his new friend.

"Lily, this is Potter, James Potter... I think you've already met before." he said with a laugh. Lily did'nt know what to say and she was angry anyway so she just said goodbye to Remus and picked her books up and made her way to the Leaky Couldron, steamed.

The days passed slowly for Lily until September the 1st. She read her school books from cover to cover and delighted in her new pet. Starfire was her new owl, and she loved to send Star on short trips with letters to Sirius and Addie.

September 1st dawned muggy and warm but with the scent of rain on the wind. Her parents had dropped her off at Kings Cross Station and Addie had came along with Lily. Sirius was off somewhere with his two best friends, Remus and Potter.

"Yes, thats how you do it. Just walk staight into the barrier between platfrom 9 and 10." I looked at Addie doubtfully. "Here watch me." And Addie with her trolley in tow, ran torwards the barrier and then suddenly disappeared. Lily gathered all of her courage, and with eyes closed ran into the barrier waiting for the crash, but it did'nt come. She opened her eyes to see students and parents all milling around a scarlet steam engine with the words Hogwarts Express, written in gold on the side.

The whistle on the train blew and Lily hurried off torwards the train to board and find Addie. Addie joined just as she was lifting her trunk and letting a surpisingly calm Star out of her cage so she could perch on Lily's shoulder so Lily would'nt accidently drop Star while she was in her cage. Addie looked surprised at Star's loyalty and tameness but only said,

"Come on or we won't get a compartment." Lily and Addie made their way down the isle passing full compartments.Finally when they reached the end of the train and thinking they'd never find a compartment their was one with only a girl in it. The girl had pale blond hair and was reading a book and looked up as Addie and Lily filed in.

"Can we sit in here? All of the other compartments are full." The girl nodded and helped Tonks and Lily put their trunks on the rack.

"Hi, I'm Becca Roselyn." Lily and Addie introduced themselves and Becca who was obviously very talkative went on,

"Have you seen the most cutest boys on the train yet. The are practically to die for! And their friend is cute and so sorrowful looking up just want to hug him all the time, not that I would mind..." and she giggled.

"So," I asked her not really caring, "What are the boy's names?"

"Ohh, Sirius Black and James Potter...And their friend Remus Lupin!" She said with another giggle.Addie and I looked at each other and decided if the girl was to be our friend she must get over James Potter, I really did'nt mind but I disliked Potter wholeheartedly and I would need friends to help plan my revenge on him.

The rest of the train ride pasted without much event and finally when the reached Hogwarts if was dark and just starting to rain.Lily,Addie and Becca left their trunks and owls ( except Becca who had no owl because she had a kitten), their luggage who be taken up to the castle later.

Lily gazed in awe up at the huge castle, until a voice from behind he made her turn,

"Firs' years this way." said a huge man who could have been a gaint.

He led them to a small army of boats on a large liguid black lake. "No mor'n four to a boat."

Lily,Addie and Becca trouped into a small boat and when all of the first years when in, the boats made their slow procession acroos the wide lake.It was slightly chilly and the rain that was patering down steadily on them was cold. After a few minutes someone leaning over a boat by them caught Lily's eye and there was Potter quietly learing leaning over his boat and getting ready to pull a boy off his boat and into the lake, before Lily could say a thing Potter had pushed the boy off of the boat in front of him and the boy was in the water thrashing by Lily's boat whil Potter and his friends were laughing.

Lily leaned over the side of her shaky boat and reached out to the boy whom seemed not to know how to swim.

And before Lily knew what was happening the boy had accidently pulled her in after him.The water was cold and as she swam to the top for air she thought she felt something slimy brush her leg.As she gasped for breathe she sam Potter and Black laughing their heads off with tears rolling down their faces.The boats had stopped and Hagrid who was nearby was helping Severus Snape into his boat.Lily was so mad and before she swam back to her boat she would get her revenge.She dove back under the water trying not think about what had brushed her leg, Potters boat was right above her head now.

She paused for a moment not really wanting to dump Remus into the water, but shrugged as she remebered Potter's face.And with a mighty shove, Remus,Black and Potter were enjoying the icy swim as they thrashed and started swimming torward their up heaved boat as Potter turned and glared daggars at Lily who was smiling and all of the first years broke into caeus and Hagid who was shouting for quiet and clam reached down into the water and pulled Lily and the other three up by the necks of their robes and sat them dripping into th boat.He signalled for the boats to continue and with a heavy heart Lily made her way torwards Hogwarts as she and Potter looked at each other with pure hatred.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Hehe sorry, when I first wrote this series I had Tonks as Lily's friend, then I switched to Andromeda Black, Sirius's favorite cousin and Tonk's mother. In the first two chapters I must have missed some of the mistakes.... Any way I changed this because Andromeda would most likely be 10 years older than Black and Tonks 10 years younger.... So it is more likely Andromeda (Addie for Short) would befriend Lily. Thanks for encouragment from everyone!!! The next chapters will be out this weekend!!


	3. Exchange Student

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters. Except Siren Valor Callisto and Becca Roselyn. The rest belongs to Jk Rowling the best author ever!**

**Please Review!!**

The Start of the Marauders, Chapter 3

Siren Valor Callisto stood on the platform of 9 and 3/4 and whistle slightly as she looked up at the great crimson steam engine that would take her to Hogwarts. Siren was an exchange student from America and would be in her fourth year. She stood in her american robes, which were a sky blue with white trim, her honey colored hair which fell into a curly thick mass to her waist. Her hazel eyes sparkling with excitment and amusment, a half smile playing at her strawberry lips. Siren found most things amusing and was slow to get angry, but she had a big temper. She had a pretty easy going attitude. Siren sighed as she shifted her weight and her tawny owl, Apollo, hooted as if to say, _stand still. _She grinned and noticed most of the students and their parents were staring at her curiously, so she took her trunk and boarded the Hogwarts Express. She picked an empty compartment torwards the end of the train and with difficulty shoved her trunk in the overhead compartment. Apollo had flown just above her and was hooting indigintantly at her, but she knew he would'nt go to far with out her telling him to. Siren marveled at the difference between Hogwarts and Moonlight Meadows. Moonlight Meadows was her school in America, and she returned home every weekend. In America witchs and wizards usually wore there robes more often than muggle clothes. Siren is a half-blooded witch, who recieved pretty good marks though the only books she opens are those for leisure. Siren is also a very good quidditch and Quodpot, she is very good at playing the keeper, chaser and beater positions. Unlike most girls Siren is very curvy and tall, she is also very funny and loves to laugh. Siren also has a lot of pride and is very competitive. And she is also very clumsy which makes it sort of difficult to play on a broom, but luckiley has very good reflexs.

Siren was looking out the window studing the different people and day dreaming when three girls walked in, all donned in muggle clothes. They stopped laughing and looked curiously at Siren. There was a tall girl with dark brown hair that was plaited neatly into two braids, she had warm chocolate eyes. The other was shorter with pale blonde hair that fell straightly down to her shoulders. And the last girl was smiling at Siren, she had dark red hair that was about as long as Siren's, and bright bottle green eyes. The red-head stepped forward as Siren stood.

"You must be the new girl. Siren Callisto?" The red-head asked as she steped forward to shake Sirens hand. Siren nodded. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans. These are my best friends Andromeda Black." She pointed to the tall brown haired girl, "And Becca Roselyn." The pale blond girl nodded. Siren stepped forward to shake both their hands in turn as Lily said, "Do you mind if we share this compartment with you?"

"No, I don't mind. Maybe you guys can explain Hogwarts to me." Siren said happily.

"Oh, of course! We can explain everything to you... And introduce you to the rest of our friends!" Becca said quickly, she seemed to be quite talkative. Siren helped the three lift their trunks into the overhead compartments.

Lily's owl which was named Starfire, seemed almost as tame as Apollo. Andromeda kept her eagle owl in its cage. And Becca had a black and white patched cat. When they were all settled comfortably, Lily started talking.

"Well, do you know what house your in yet? No? Well you'll proably sorted with the first years. We are all fourth year Gryffindors. You proably want to be in anything but Slytherin." Siren looked confused so Lily started to explain the procedure. "You'll put on the sorting hat, and be sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Gryffindor students main traits are bravery and talent. Slytherins are... umm... ambitious and sneaky, slimy and slippery. Ravenclaws are the smartest and cleverest. Hufflepuffs are hard working and loyal. Which house do you think you'll be in?" Siren thought for a moment while the trio leaned in to hear her answer.

"I think... I'll be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. I'm not very hard working, but I am loyal... And even though I recieve pretty good marks I'm not the smartest... ohh well I don't know. I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

Siren said thoughtfully.

"Well, hopefully Gryffindor then." said Andromeda, Addie for short. "Tell us about your school. In America."

"Hmm, we went home very weekend. And students their learn to apparate at fourteen, and some can turn into animargus before there adults, though most are not registered. We don't have houses, but mostly there is usually three or four schools per state. At Moonlight Meadows students go to a wizarding elementary school to learn muggle trades, and then when they turn ten we start wizarding school until we turn eighteen. Most witchs and wizard live in small magical communities. Most of us usually wear our wizarding robes depending on which school we attend." Siren looked down at her sky blue robes with white trim at the hem and the ends of the arms. The arms fell loosley to her elbows, and her robes fell just below her knees. Addie, Lily and Becca were all sitting and listening to her with rapt attention when the train started. Siren was slightly startled at first but then grinned, see was on her way to Hogwarts.

Siren yawned, they were almost five hours into their trip. Siren looked out the window, but could'nt see a thing, it was very dark and the rain beat steadily onto her window. They all had changed into their Hogwarts robes and were sitting comfortably, Lily reading some text book, Becca studying the lastest fashions in Teen Witch, and Addie using her wand to transform chocolate frogs into real ones. Then Siren remembered something suddenly,

"Tell me about the teachers and students." Siren said excidedly, glad to have something to talk about. After the four hour discussion on anything under the sun, which ended in Siren promising the trio how to transform into animargus. Siren could already transform into a beautiful gray and golden wolf. But she made the three promise never to tell. Becca looked up excitedly as though this was her favortie subject,

" Well the Headmaster is Albus Dumbledore.He is sort of... eccentric but a very fun and good headmaster. And there are a few things you HAVE to know about the students. There are these four boys that," But before Becca could finish her sentence in walked four boys that were surely in their year.

The two that lead the others looked about the compartment as though sizing everyone up. The other two looked as if they were forced to come. The tallest was in Sirens opinion the most handsomest of the four. He was tall, slim and built. His black hair fell casually into his stormy gray eyes. He wore a charming, suggesting grin. The other was only a few inches short but more built than the first. He had messy black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a cocky, arrogant grin, that sort of resembled the tall boy, though the taller boy did'nt look as arrogant. The third boy was also very cute, he had long light brown hair and sorrowful carmel eyes. He was slim and lanky. The last boy was sort of the odd ball, he was'nt particulary cute, but round with pale brown hair and cloudy blue eyes. The tallest boy came and sat beside Siren and draped his arm around her shoulders while the others sat in open spots. Siren raised her eyebrows slightly as if to say, _what do you think your doing. _Siren's face was flushed slightly as it always was and her eyes sparkled with either amusment or a challenge. The other black haired boy stood in front of Lily as she glared up at him. Addie stood up and crossed over beside Sirius and placed her arms about his neck and gave him an exzaggerate kiss on the cheek.They both laughed as Siren looked at them slightly confused. Addie laughed.

"Siren I'd like you to meet my cousin Sirius Black. This is Remus Lupin." Andromeda pointed to the quiet sorrowful boy who was sitting beside Becca in the corner. " Peter Pettigrew." She pointed to the round boy, "And James Potter, he is the Quidditch Captain this year." Lily snorted in what sounded like disgust. Siren stood skaking Sirius's arm off of her, there was something about him that she disliked immensly but she could'nt quite place it. She shrugged off Sirius's arm and glared at him, there was something she did'nt like about him, something she coud'nt place.

"We did'nt invite you in, Potter." Lily spat out in distaste as she stood to face James, her wand out. Siren was slightly surprised at the hatred that seemed to pass between James and Lily. No one seemed surprised, and James had his wand out and it was raised as though it ready to hex any minute. Siren clutchered her wand more tightly at her side. Waiting to help defend her new friend. Lily was very quick with her curse and she charmed James's glasses to hit him repeatedly. He bellowed a hex witch looked very much like a full body bind. Siren stood quickly and after muttering a few choice words had Potter breaking out in huge purple pimples with were ozing a lime green fluid. Everyone looked surprised, and Sirius stood quickly not about to let this girl defeat the Marauders but before he could even mubled a hex, Siren shout 'Expelliarus'. All of sudden eight wands came shooting at her from there owners hands. She managed to catch James's and Sirius's wands but with her usual grace tripped and fell, sprawled on the floor with a thump. The compartment erupted with laughs, the laughs of those who had not yet been hexed.

Siren stood up grumpily and brushed off her robes. She unhexed everyone and gave Remus Lupin his, and the rest of the Marauders wands. He took the hint and trouped out of the compartment with a disgruntled James and Sirius. Sirius was practically glaring daggars at her, never before had any girl hexed him. When the Marauders left and the compartment door was shut, the girls stared at her with open amazment. Siren laughed nervously, and the rest of the girls rushed at her laughing and hugging her, they'd never seen any girl stand up to the infamous Sirius Black and James Potter both at the same time. The train came to a halt and with Apollo on her shoulder she made her way out into the rain, and they all piled into a carriage pulled by what Siren thought were ugly, black shaggy buffalo. She stared amazedly and enter the carriage speechless while the girls erupted into excited chatter.

The Great Hall was amazing, with the four long tables and candles and torchs that lighted the hall floating above their heads. Siren gazed open mouthedly up, as Professor McGonagall ushered her into a side room with small fist years who sounded squeaky and scared. Siren would be the first sorted into a house. She really hoped she'd be sorted into Gryffindor. After a few minutes Professor McGonagall came and led everyone in a straight line and they came to stand in front of a large table in the front of the room. There was a tall, thin older man with long silvery white hair and twinkling blue eyes. _I sure hope he does'nt make a speech about me, _Siren thought just as Dumbledore called her to stand on the platform by a stoll and an old wizards hat. _Oh crap...._

" May I introduce Siren Valor Callisto, our newest fourth year. An exceptional exchange student from America."

Dumbledore said, as Siren sat down on the stoll and Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on Siren's head, and everyone held their breathe. And then a small voice started whispering in her ear...

_Hmm, hard to place. Very ambitious and competitive. Brave. Talented. Where to place you? _the voice asked.

_...Not Hufflepuff I'm not a very hard worker... I never study. I'm not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw... How about Gryffindor? I'm not very brave, because I have a big imagination and takes me a few minutes to grab my courage, and I'm sort of unpredictable... _Siren thought.

_Yes... Yes... Gryffindor then. _**'GRYFFINDOR'**, the sorting hat yelled. She glanced over at the grinning faces of the Gryffindors all except Potter and Sirius who seemed to be seething. She looked up into Dumbledores twinkling eyes and practically skipped over to the gryffindor table and sat between Lily and Addie who hugged her. The rest of the Sorting Ceremony passed without much event. That is until the feast began...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Hehe I love Siren. She is the cooliest! Well its mid night And i got school in the moning but the next few chapters should be out in a few days. Please reveiw, and tell me how you like Siren.


	4. Mooncalfs, hexs, and Quidditch

The Trouble with Marauders, Chapter 4

Siren, Lily, Andromeda, and Becca were all sitting at the large Gryffindor table enjoying the feast when a very tall sandy haired boy who was mildly cute and looked to be about 15 walked over. He grinned and sat across from the four, his blue eyes shining. He had a large build and wore his robes attractivly messy. He looked over at Addie and winked while she grinned.

" Siren, this is my... friend. Ted Tonks. He's a fourth year Ravenclaw." Siren shook his hand, wondering if there was something more between him and Addie. But just then two more students walked over, a boy who wore the crimson and gold mark of Gryffindor on his robes and a girl who looked to be in Ravenclaw like Ted. The boy was tall and wore glasses, though he was very cute. He did'nt looked built like Potter or Ted, but looked very sweet and kind. The girl wore her dark brown hair in a long braid down her back, she also looked very nice. Both Siren suspected were in her year. As the boy and girl sat down beside Ted, Lily introduced them.

"This is Frank Longbottom and Alice Morson." Siren grinned over at them as the dinner plates were magically wiped clean and the surrounding bowls were filed with a wide assorment of desserts. Alice, Frank and Ted stayed to finish dessert with the four, all talking animatedly about nothing in particular.

"So, who would I talk to about joining the Quidditch team?" Asked Siren who decided she'd seek this person out in the morning to make sure she did'nt miss any practices. She knew Potter was Head Chaser on the Gryffindor team, Sirius Black a beater, and Remus Lupin was also a chaser. Lily was the Gryffindor seeker, Addie the keeper and Becca a Chaser. That left one postion open, a Gryffindor beater.

" Umm... Well the Captain wants to get tryouts over with so he is having them tomarrow, so we can start practicing and work for the Quidditch Cup which we lost to Slytherin next year...." For some reason Addie said this uneasily, as though she had just remembered something.

"Well who..." Siren's face paled slightly, as she remembered something that was said on the train. In all the excitment she had'nt even taken in to consideration who'd be choosing the team players. She closed her eyes tightly and gulped as she whispered, "Please tell me James Potter is not the Gryffindor Captain." Siren opened her eyes to see Addie nod slightly, "The one I hexed?" She asked surpressing a groan. Addie nodded looking slightly amused. The rest of the group laughed quietly, for by now the whole school had heared about the incident on the train. As the group rushed to give her tips, Dumbledore stood and called the feast to an end. Addie, Lily and Becca led Siren to the Gryffindor common room. Siren was so tired she barley seen where she was being led and fell into an exsausted sleep onto her foreposter, after she admired the beautiful crimson curtains drapped around it.

The next morning dawned bright and early as Siren got reluctantly out of bed about thirty minutes before everyone else. Siren shivered slightly as she went to her trunk and took out fresh robes and padded lightly over to Lily's foreposter. She shook her slightly and Lily woke with a large yawn and a 'Good Morning'. Clearly Lily enjoyed mornings which was more than Siren could say for herself.

"Lily can you tall me where the bathroom is?" Siren asked. Lily nodded and stood to pull wrinkled robes over her head, Siren was already wearing her robes from last night for she had fell asleep in them. Lily led her out of the their dorm room and through the common room which was empty. They climbed out of the portrait hole and Lily led Siren up four flights of stairs and through many concealed passage ways. They came to a stop in front of a large portait of a pine tree in the middle of a forest.

"This is the prefects bathroom. My friend who's in 5th year gave me the password. 'Pine Fresh'." Lily said blushing slightly at the knowledge that she was most likley breaking some sort of rule. Lily and Siren climbed through the portrait hole and Siren's mouth dropped a few inchs as she glanced at the pool sized bathtub and gold stalls lining the walls. She walked to the end to take a shower instead while Lily used the restroom and left to get dressed. Siren let the hot water rush over her as she thought while scrubbing her head with lavendar scented shampoo. _Why don't I like Sirius Black? I mean, he is very, very hot. Hmm, he looked as though he could have killed me when I hexed him though... But, I can't get involved with a guy anyway. And he is so arrogant, and cocky. I'll show him he can't have any girl he wants. I mean he must have been with half of the girl population here already... _Siren thought, as she finished her shower and dressed. She did'nt dry her long hair but left it damply clinging to her in a tangle of golden curls. She usually did'nt bother with her hair but when it dried would pull it back into a pony tail. Her hair usually dried into a think unmanagable tangle and became hot on the back of her neck so she never bothered with it. She climbed back through the portrait hole and froze not really recongnizing which way to go, and not wanting to be late. Just as she was wondering what to do a ghost, she recongnized one of the goasts from the feast last night, Nearly Headless Nick drifted through the wall. She shivered slightly she still was'nt used to the ghosts gliding through the walls and appearing at random.

"Oh, Nick!" Siren shouted as the ghost turned around with surprise and drifted torwards her. "Can you tell me how to get to the Great Hall?" Nearly Headless Nick bowed and said,

"Yes, of course Miss Callisto. Follow Me." Siren made to follow Nick when she heard a male voice shout.

"I'll take her Nick. I'm heading that way." Siren grimaced slightly as she saw Sirius Black standing about twenty feet down the corridor. Nick looked slightly reluctant to leave a new female student with Sirius Black knowing his reputation but figured Siren could handle herself and disappeared through a wall. Siren glared up at Sirius as she walked hestitantly torwards him not wanting to be in a situation in which she had to rely on Black. Sirius gave her one of his heart melting grins, Siren shivered slightly but hardend her glare. Sirius sighed as he led her throught various secret passages. He started to think about last night when he had studied her with her friends. He felt attracted to her, though she was'nt like the airheads who were usually throwing themselves at him, he sort of resented that. Siren was warm and bubbly, an she had a innocence about her, but Sirius had witnessed her large temper. Sirius loved the look in her hazel eyes that seemed to hold a conspiratory look in them, that seemed to invite you to join her in some rebellion that was'nt there.

"You know you could go out with me." Sirius asked half expecting her to say yes, half expecting her to beg him to forgive her for yesterday. What he did'nt expect was what happened. The corridor rang with Siren's warm enchanting laugh. He looked over at her with puzzlement.

"Like I date someone like _you._" Siren replied with a laugh as they entered the Great Hall and Siren went off to sit with Lily, Becca and Addie. The prefects passed their schedules out and Siren glanced down at her's excidedly while chewing on a peice of bacon. She had Care of Magical Creatures first. Then Charms. Lunch. And double divination. She sighed, she only had Care of Magical Creatures and Charms with the group. She'd be on her own for Divination. The owls came flocking in, and Apollo came and landed lightly on her shoulder carrying nothing. Apollo was a very young owl but was extremely loyal and seemed to obey Siren's every command. Siren glanced up from her schedule and glanced subtley over at Sirius Black... He was staring at her. She forced herself to concentrate on her breakfast and Apollo, the whole time fidgeting knowing he was staring at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siren follow Lily and Addie to Care of Magical Creatures, Becca did'nt take this class, she took Muggle Studies instead. Professor Sarvest was a pretty young witch with a merry sense of humor, Siren decided she liked this teacher. For the first day Professor Sarvest brought in Mooncalfs, incredibly shy, spindly legged, adorable creatures with large blue eyes. Siren felt she'd beable to enjoy the class more if the Marauders were'nt here. Sarvest went on to explain the Mooncalfs, there were three of them for the fourth year project. Sarvest explained that the Gamekeeper Hagrid had found these orphaned babies and decided to let the fourth years raise them. In total there was five orphaned calfs, two for the other fourth year class and three for this one. The class would be split into three groups seven. Siren frowned as Sarvest put Lily and Addie into Alice and Frank's group. _Please... Please don't put me into Black's group... _Siren prayed quietly. She looked at the beutiful baby mooncalfs and could'nt wait until she got to work with them. Sarvest stopped in front of Siren and looked around, before saying

" Potter's group Miss Callisto. Maybe you can do them some good." Siren groaned slightly and looked over at Black and Potter who were looking slightly amused at her. She walked slowly over to the group as if she were headed torwards her death sentence, whih she proably was. She looked over at Lily and Addie, Lily looking at her with pity and Addie looking amused. Her group consisted of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Ted Tonks and Elsie Grisot. She grinned up at Ted, who grinned back. Siren had never met Elsie before but soon decided she did'nt like her. Elsie was in Ravenclaw, but looked like a total airhead. She wore too much makeup, was whinny and draped herself over Sirius Black. Siren definatly was starting to dislike Elsie, a lot. The only thing Siren liked about Elsie is she was distracting Black and Potter from her, Remus just looked bored. Sarvest led over a pale silvery calf with huge blue eyes filled slightly with fear. Siren stepped forward and took the lead from the Professor. " This is a female Mooncalf. You may name her, and here is her bottle you must heat up with your wands. And exsercise her before the end of class, when you are finished place her is the Mooncalf stall in the Care of Magical Creatures barn."

Siren absent mindedly scratched the Mooncalf on top of her head, Siren was always good with animals. The mooncalf rubbed her head against Sirens robes affectionatly as Siren laughed. "So what do you guys want to name her?" Siren asked good naturedly, the mooncalf cheering her up considerably. Everyone shrugged. "Hmm,

How about Ate?" Siren asked thinking up names. Sirius snorted and Siren cast him an icy glare.

"What kind of name is that?" Sirius asked as he pat the mooncalfs head. Elsie cooed and ran forward to pet her, but to Siren's satifaction she shied away and tried to hide behind Sirens robes. Elsie pouted for a minute before occuping herself with Sirius again.

"In case you did'nt know Black, which I'm sure you don't... Ate was the godess of mischeif and trouble..." Siren sighed and thought, " How about Gem then? Her eyes look like large jewels..." Everyone murmered agreement so Sirius did'nt push it. Sirius walked up to Gem again to pat her but as she did with Elsie she shied away from him. He scowled up at Siren but moved back. Siren could see Gem was getting nervous, so she fed Gem her bottle while Remus and Ted helped to brush her silver coat. After the group walked around for a few minutes practically pulling a nervous Gem around, Siren offered to take Gem back to her stall.

The Care of Magical Creatures barn was huge and held an assortment of animals that Siren knew, and some she did'nt even want to know about. There was a stall that held an Augurey and her nest of bramle and thicket. There was a large stall that held three or four medium sized trees where Clabberts jumped merrily to and from. There was also flubberworms, fire crabs, gnomes, grindylows, knarls, kneazles, nifflers, puffskeins, red caps, salamanders, a unicorn foal, and an Abraxan winged horse. Siren was awed as put Gem in her stall with the others. Class was being dissmised as Siren walked back out into the blinding sunlight. Lily and Addie walked over to her and talked about the injustices of Care of Magical Creatures class. The rest of the day followed in the same persession until Divination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily had gived Siren directions on how to get to the North Tower but somewhere between there and the Great Hall she had gotten lost. She stood there in at the end of some corridor and groaned in frustration. When she heard a loud voice that made her jump out of her wits,

"A damsel in distress m' lady?" Siren spun around to face a portrait with a older man beside a grazing dappled gray fat horse. Siren grinned in amusment.

"Sir, can you show me the way to the North Tower?"

"Of, corse M' Lady. Follow me." The uniformed man took a running leap on to the gray gelding and was off leaving Siren to try and keep up. It seemed as if she was running forever when she finally reached a silver ladder in the North Tower. She panted slightly as she tried to catch her breathe. She thanked the solider and climbed up the silver ladder. The room was extremely hot which was not helping Sirens already sweaty self. The fire was going and Siren took a squash arm chair at the back of the room beside Alice Morson. And suddenly a teacher appeared suddenly from the shadows. Siren raised her eyes slightly as she looked at the Professor, she looked like a large fly with huge sleepy eyes and braclets and shawls drapped on her. Her voice came out as a dramatic whisper.

"Welcome class. Today we will read the two chapters on dream interpretation and copy a chart of symbolic meanings. To be turned in at the end of class." Professor Trelawney said dramatically. Siren raised her eyebrows slightly but started her work. Half way into the class suddenly Siren heard someone mutter something behind her and the with a _pop! _her quill and ink bottle exploded in her face. She sputterd as she turn to see Black and Potter laughing quietly. She all but growled as she took her wand out to clean the ink. She thought for a moment and then had an idea. With the muttering of a few choice words she had Potter and Black singing in high pitched voices the latest opera. The whole class erupted into laughter as Trelawney rushed over to Black and Potter to take the hex off of them. For the rest of the class you could still hear bouts of laugher throughout the class much to Trelawney's displeasure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After supper Siren reluctantly followed Lily, Becca and Addie to the Quidditch Pitch for tryouts. Potter wanted his whole team to help chose the new Gryffindor Beater. While the team followed Potter into the locker room, a small group of Gryffindors stood in the stands each holding a broom. Siren tried to sum up the others and decided she'd beeter gve it her best. Potter made everyone tryout in each position with the team to see how well they worked togather and he wanted his players to be able to play each position. Siren was only worried about playing the position of seeker, which was'nt her best. As the Gryffindor team filed out and hit the air Potter announced the sequence of which the people would try out in. Siren was last, _what a surprise, _Siren thought.

When it was Siren's turn she flew into the Keeper position. She blocked the Quaffle everytime but almost fumbled in when Potter threw it. She had to admit Potter was very good. She was'nt the fastest to find the snitch but she was'nt the slowest. She made one goal against Addie, but Siren suspected Addie feightned the other way on purpose. Finally she made it up to the Beater Positon. Her goal way to try and hit any of the players and then to see how many bludgers she could block when Sirius tried to hit her with them. She did very good over all and she knew that Potter was impressed. Potter grudingly said he would post the results tomarrow morning. Siren knew that Potter would'nt risk the chance at the cup to get back at Siren and she was happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Siren went down to check the results posted in the common room which read:

James Potter- Captain, and Head Chaser

Remus Lupin- Chaser

Becca Roselyn- Chaser

Lily Evans- Seeker

Andromeda Black- Keeper

Sirius Black- Beater

Siren Callisto- Beater

PLEASE REVIEW!!! MAKE ME HAPPY I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!!! ::LOOKS AT NUMBER OF REVIEWS:::

HEHE LOOKS LIKE I HAV'NT BEEN LIVING MUCH, LOL HOPE YOU ENJOY!!


	5. Back for a new year

Disclaimer- Sirius Black died in the fifth book, which proves that I didnt write the HP series....

Ahh on a happier note, I own the plot. And the characters which are totally mine so far include Siren, Becca, Elsie, Professor Sarvest, Siren's cousin Alex and the pets Apollo, Starfire, Patchs, Castor and Gem. I also made up the spell Normio. Just a reminder that this is seventh year now, sort of to spice things up as the tension grows.... And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PS: For those of you who don't know Andromeda is JK Rowlings character who is really Sirius's cousin and Tonks Mother, Ted Tonks..Tonks dad. I just nicked named Andromeda Addie for short... Enjoy is you have any comments or suggestions feel free please... And to those of you wondering this series will last for at least hmmm 12 more chapters for the whole year maybe more, and then have a long sequeal including after school and the order. Just thought I'd let you know the direction I'm taking. Please forgive me for all of the mistakes because MNI is down and I dont have my wonderful beta readers... ahh well. Sry this seems to go on forever...and ever. But lastly if you are Lily and James and Marauders fans check out GLND, Good Love Never Dies. www.goodloveneverdies.tk a lily and james fanclub!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius swaggered slighty onto the great scarlet steam engine. After casting a suggestive glance over at Elsie and her gang of girls. Elsie had been his sort-of off-and-on girlfriend. He had brought his trunk onto the train awhile ago. He had rode his motor bike over here from his apartment. James, and Remus was going to move in with him this summer after this last year at Hogwarts. Peter said he was going to visit his grandmother or something and could'nt make it. He walked down the train until he hit the Marauders compartment. And sat down on the plush bench waiting for the others. He glanced out the window not really looking. Thinking about his life. He really did'nt feel anything anymore. The only people he cared about were the Marauders. And his cousin Andromeda. James was closer than a brother to him. Closer than the younger brother he had. He loved the Potters more than his own family. He remembered the last time he saw his mother. Two years ago. He and his mother had had the biggest fight yet, and he could'nt take it anymore, her hitting him as he stood there and took it. He had moved in with the Potters, and then found his own apartment near Godrics Hollow, in a large wizarding town.

He did'nt really care about Elsie, and she knew it. She did'nt care about him either, he was just there, some sort of realationship they had togather for when they were bored. He stared out the window looking for James. Instead he found Lily Evans. Lily was very pretty, her red hair surronding vivid green eyes. Lily and James would someday love each other, they were constantly fighting, but James swore one day Lily and him would be togather and Sirius chose not to doubt him. And there. Becca Roselyn, was a slim petite girl who was very talkative and loved to read. She had pale blonde hair that fell straightly to her shoulders, her pale blue eyes stood out the most. Lumonous and large. Sirius suspected she liked Remus, they of corse were the only sensible ones out of both groups. And then there was Andromeda Black. Sirius's favorite counsin. Addie was tall and had the infamous black hair that ran through all of the Black family. She was standing there with Ted Tonks, a tall sandy haired Ravenclaw.... His eyes darted all over looking for her. She must be here somewhere, if only he could find her and prepare himself for the challenge that lay ahead. He sighed grumiply. He really did'nt like her at all. She hated him. He just could'nt resist a challenge, thats why he continued to go after her, he told himself. She just infuriated him, made him feel a little. They both were huge competiters and could'nt stand to have one win something over the other. They were constantly arguing and fighting, much to the entertainment of the Gryffindor common room. He turned as he heard someone walk into the train compartment thinking James or Remus had finally came.

Instead she stood there, her curvy frame in sky blue robes, her golden blond hair falling into a lazy long curls down her back, her hazels sparkling with amusment, or they had been. She cast a haunty look over at Sirius's tall lanky frame. His black hair falling casually into his stormy gray eyes and brushing against the collar of his robes, which almost slightly annoyed Siren, she being a perfectionist and all. He raised an eyebrown slightly waiting for her to talk.

"Where's Remus or James, Black?" Siren asked cooly as she took a step into the compartment looking around. Sirius cursed silently, she was always asking for James or Remus. She and James were very close, and Sirius hated to admit that he held slight jealousy, and he blamed Siren for it. He stood and cooly walked until he stood in front of her. Siren's breathe became shallow and she forced herself not to move, but to stand and look him squarly in the eye, which she also hated because she had to look up to Black which was'nt a habit she wanted to get use to.

"Maybe... _I _could help you with your _problem..._" He said in a suggesting whisper. He really did'nt know why he was doing this, he knew there was nothing going on between Siren and James or Remus. Her hazel eyes practically spit fire as she could feel pride set in and her chin raising up defiantly. She stood still not wanting to back away from Sirius and an obvious challenge, but feeling awfully uncomfortable around him. And then she had an idea. She leaned in slightly and taking a shallow breathe, and said in a whispery voice,

"Sirius, I really don't think _you _could handle _my _problem." She would have loved to have a camera to catch the look on his face. Siren laughed merrily. Sirius looked as if Siren had just slapped him. Siren knew she had hit Black's soft spot, he was known everywhere as being a Lady's Man, and was famous for one-night stands. But then Sirius thought he would show her he could handle this problem and made a move to pull her to him. Siren quit laughing and stepped back quickly which was unfortante because James had just walked in and set his trunk down in front of her. She grabbed Sirius's robes to try and stop her fall, but it was useless, they both went down. Siren grimaced in pain slightly as she fell, she heard numerous laughs, and then opend her eyes, wondering what was on top of her... Sirius Black was on top of her. She gulped loudly and scrambled out from under him quickly and he let her in surprise. He stood and started brushing his robes off. Siren brushed her robes off lightly and she ran lightly over to James and Remus and threw her arms around them both. She laughed slightly in what seemed to be relief. _I can't believe I did that... I'm soo clumsy. Note to self, get graceful! Stay away from Sirius Black he is big trouble... Even if he is hot, _Siren thought.

"I see you and Sirius have already became reaquianted..." James said as he and Remus laughed again. Siren punched him in the arm lightly.

"James come and see my new broom. I just got it this summer. It really flys good. And Remus, I brought you those volumes on the American Werewolf you wanted." Siren said with amusment as she led Remus and James down the train and to her and her friends compartment. Siren scowled as Sirius followed their little precession. Siren looked over at James who was wearing the Head Boy badge and laughed again.

"What?" James asked with a look of puzzelment. Siren just laughed, deciding to let James and Lily fight it out for themselves. Remus was wearing a Prefect badge. Siren had also been made a prefect in Lily's place, so Lily could concentrate on her head girls duties. Her mom and dad had given her a broom for this accomplishment. And as she entered the compartment Addie, Becca and Lily grinned over at her. Lily glared icily over at James. Remus recieved a warm smile from all three, especially Becca who blushed slightly and looked down at the ground. Siren knew Becca really like Remus... Siren walked over to her trunk which she had'nt put on the overhead compartment yet. She started digging through it. It contained a mass of books and robes, a few muggle clothes which she did'nt prefer over her robes. It also contained silver invisibility cloak which her cousin Alex had given her, and then she found the miniture broom that fit in the palm of her hand, and the American Werewolf volumes. She handed those to Remus, who immediatly stuck his nose in them and to Becca's discomfort came and sat beside her. Siren held out the small miniture broom to James, who looked confused as he took the small broom model that looked like a childs figurine toy. "Siren... I don't see how you can use this in Quidditch." He said examing the 5 inch broom as though he were looking for some trick. Siren giggled as though she could'nt believe James Potter was that thick.

"Normio" Siren said and she pointed her wand at the small broom model which suddenly swelled into normal size. James looked up at her in awe, "A space saver." Siren laughed. James studied the newest American broom with admiration. After what seemed like forever he handed the broom back to Siren who shrunk it again and stuck into her pocket. James turned his attention to Lily as the train started to move. He immdiatly spotted the Head Girl badge, Lily seemed to notice his at the same time.

"Ohhh...no" Lily said in a horrified voice, as though she'd just been sentenced to death. James was grinning as though Christmas had come early. The Heads always shared a common room leading to two seperate bedrooms and a bathroom. Siren grinned in amusment, the grin quickly faded as Sirius Black walked father into the compartment and sat, making himself comfortable as though he planned on staying here for awhile. Siren sighed in frustration and sat on the opposite bench, furthest away from Black. As the tension mounted everyone sat, Siren, James , Peter who had just arrived and Addie on one bench, Black, Lils, Becca and Remus on anther. Everyone stayed silent as thr train sped further torwards Hogwarts. Lily and James were glaring at each other, and Sirius Black was starting to really annoy Siren by tapping his fingers against the window pane.

"Can you stop that? NOW!" Siren almost shouted over at Sirius, breaking the silence. He cast her a icy glare but stopped.

"I'm bored Prongs." Sirius said as though he were five, waiting for someone to entertain him. "Lets go find Elsie... or Snivelly either will distract me..." Sirius said, a wolfish grin in place. Siren stood and glared down at Sirius,

"Leave Snape alone... Your just a big-headed bulling jerk, and you'd better quit hexing anyone who gets in your way or..."

"Or what?" Sirius said as he stood and gave Siren an I-dare-you-to-try-and-stop-me look. Siren's cheeks were flushed a crimson as she fought the urge to slap that smirk off of Sirius Blacks face. Siren thought quickly, trying to find some consequence that she could handle that would shut Black up. She was just about to open her mouth not really sure what would come out when Lily, always the peace maker when it came to other people, stood and stepped between Siren and Sirius who were practically growling at each other.

"How about a game?" Lily said as though the idea had just came to her. She looked proud of herself, thinking it up on the spur of the moment, a game is what she played with, with the toddlers she babysat over the summer. Sirius looked slightly interested.

"What game?" He asked curiously, a misheivious look coming into his eyes. Lily looked slightly stupmed. What game could they play on a eight hour train ride? "I'll choose then." Sirius said triumphantly. Lily looked suspious and reluctant, but Sirius the ever charmer gave her a hurted look and she just shrugged and sat back down. Siren also sat down waiting impatiently for Sirius to get on with the game choosing. "How about... Truth or Dare?" Remus looked up from his book and gave Sirius a warning glance. Sirius shrugged and seen the excited look in James eyes which settled the matter. The girls all looked slightly doubtful but with a little challenging they had a game. Sirius looked around the small compartment and had an idea. "Follow me." he said. Everyone did hestiatly as he led them to a large, compartment at the end of the train where he threw out a couple first years much to the annoyance of Siren and said he'd be back. And Sirius Black did come back with ten fellow classmates that would play truth or dare too, making the game interesting.

Elise Grisot and her best friends Stephanie Lornings and Betty Campells, then came Ted Tonks, Alice Morson, Frank Longbottom, Charlie Wood, Lydia Hendson, Lucius Malfoy, and Belle Zane. Charlie Wood was a very handsome blond boy who was the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Lydia was a slytherin prefect who was also very pretty and had been dating Sirius Black, her cousin Lucius Malfoy was a cute slick haired boy who was sly, cool, and the Slytherin Seeker. Belle Zane was Ted Tonk's cousin, both of whom were in Ravenclaw. _This certainly will make a intersesting game, rivals and enemys, hot guys and friends, just perfect for spilling your guts out or making a fool of yourself_, Siren thought. They all sat in a circle as Sirius Black stood and held out a small glass vial and set it in the middle. Siren gulped uncomfortably. When you play wiarding truth or dare, you play with veritiserum...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lots of errors I know, but its past mid-night and i got school tomarrow :( Wanted to get this to you guys review!!! The next chapter certainly will be interesting...


	6. Head Quarters, Dreams and a Bludger

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters except, Siren who I'm very proud of. Becca, Elsie, Stephanie, Betty, and some more I can't think of right now. I own nothing written in the Harry Potter books, how about that?

Please review, and thanks to everyone one who has reviewed thus far. The rating is going to stay the same I think for this chapter might go up in the future to be safe, but nothing really bad. I was at Homecoming Dance last night in it was soooo much fun. And just to say, almost every fanfic that I read has Sirius, Remus and Severus Snape being gay, not that thats a problem, but its too overdone and I dont think Sirius is gay so it wont be done in my fanfic, a change from most! But is wont be a mushy fanfic about Sirius falling in love with a mary-sue so dont worry, sirius will love a girl who is his equal and shows it in everyway. But i wont get to indepth and ruin the whole story. REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS ! And just to note when I refer to Lily or Siren, Becca or Addies 'friends' that means the immediate four, Addie. Lily. Becca. Siren.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Siren, Lily, Addie and Becca all made their way disgruntingly from the train into a carriage that would take them up to Hogwarts. The cold, icy rain was coming down in blinding sheets and none envied the first years. Siren was angry at having the whole of Hogwarts watching the infamous Sirius Black and his worst enemy, Siren, to see who would win out of Blacks dare. Lily was'nt to happy about telling James and everyone she really did'nt hate him and on top of that him trying to kiss her all of the time, she also did'nt like the fact that they'd be sharing a common room and everything alone, since both were the Head students. Addie just cheerfully sat with an amused grin, she had made a bet on who'd win their dares with Ted, who she'd been dating for the past year. And Becca looked plainly miserable, she had told everyone her crush, embarassing both she and Remus.

Once they reached the warm confines of the castle, instead of heading to the Great Hall for the feast and the sorting ceromony, they went up to the fifth floor to find the Heads rooms. Lily stood in front of a portrait of a knight in shining armour, and a fat black and white spotted pony on grassy plains. The knight came to ask her for the password and Lily wondered if this could be the famous brother of Sir Condogen. Lily looked down at the sheet of parchment that had been owl posted over the summer to her before saying, Sugar Quill. The four walked into the heads common room with the mouths gaping, none had seen anything like this. The common room was very large, with two long, sweeping staircases on either side. The room was painted a dreamy sky blue and clouds were actually floating along the celeiling. Against the wall, opposite of the portrait hole was a large, fluffy couch, and on either sides of it were squashy armchairs. To their left was a roaring fire. The stairs on the staircases were each done in a seperate color leading to the two Heads rooms, Lily chose the gold one over the crimson and climbed it, with her friends following. At the top of the staircase their was a long hall with Lily's room was one the end, and then further down the head bathroom and then James's room. The hall opened on one side to give a magnificent view of the common room.

Lily opened her door and stepped inside. Everyone looked around in awe. The room was done in gold and crimsons for Lily's house colors, there was a large fourposter bed, a nightstand, a set of drawers, a huge oak desk and a smaller version of the roaring fire in the common room. The four looked from one to the other in agreeance that they'd all be staying here more than in the noisy, crowded common room. Lily invited them to come whenever they wanted, gave them the password, and pracitcally begged them to stay the night, not wanting to be alone in these huge rooms by herself. Well... she would'nt be by herself, she has Potter, but she did'nt deem him good company. They flocked out to the hall and into the bathroom, their already gapping mouths widening in astonishment. This bathroom was slightly smaller than the prefects but beautiful. In the center was a pool sized bath tub, with various spickets and faucets surronding it, there was also sinks lining the far wall with a large vanity mirror traveling the length of them. On the other wall was a bathroom stall in one corner, and a shower in the other corner with a curtain for privousy enclosing it.

By the time they'd finished admiring the Head's quarters they all traveled down to Great Hall where the sorting ceromony had just finished and the bowls and plates began filling with an assotment of delious smelling foods. All four fell down apon the food with ravernous delight. When the feast had finished everyone fell into a sleepy, comfortable silence as they made their way to they're common rooms. Siren sleepily directed the first year gryffindors torwards their dorms, and then made her way back to the Head's quarters. The common room was empty so she made her way up to Lily's room. Lily and the others had already drawn up make shift beds which all fit comfortably in Lily's room. They continued to talk sleepily, all in agreeance that they were glad tomarrow was Sunday and none had classes, for September 1st fell on a Saturday this year.

Siren fell into a restless sleep, which had her unfortantly awake at 2am. She stood in the semi-darkness and made her way to gaze out the window and up at the large full moon. Tonight would have been perfect for one of their adventures. By their seventh year all four girls could transform into animagi. Siren, a golden gray and white wolf, Lily a snowy white owl, Addie a black sleek cat, and Becca a shy, silver Unicorn adolesent. Siren quickly tired of looking outside and thought maybe a walk would help her fall asleep. She walked down into the common room to find everything like they had left it, Siren wondered if James had came in yet. She walked up to his room and knocked softly when recieving no answer she walked in to find the bed untouched, _how strange... _She thought. Siren shrugged to herself and closed to door softly and made her way to the bathroom to relax her nerves.

Usually Siren always took a shower, she really did'nt like taking baths but she decided to relax in a warm tub, besides this bath would be lot more fun, it being the size of a pool.She turned on various tapes and had the whole room inclouded in a thick fog with diffrent size, shapes, and colors of bubbles. She folded her robe neatly in a stack and slipped into the hot bath. She swam a few lengths, she was a very good swimmer from all the summers with her cousins. The tub started shallow on one side then gradually got deeper until Siren estimated it to be about eight feet. Siren swam to a shallow corner when she sat, she was just tall enough to where if she sat down totally in the shallow the water rose to just below her chin. She lay there, thinking. _I hate Sirius Black, but I can't help feel attracted to him. He is very hot and has some nice tributes. But he annoys me so much. I don't know... I'd probably be better off just connvincing myself I hate him. I can't wait till Monday so I can start my Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore, he said there would be another student traing with us to. Thats why I am really here, to help these people against Voldemort. I have a gift that is very rare. I' am here to train in occlumency and mind control, a gift that can only be enhanced not given in a potion or such. We never had a problem like this with dark wizards trying to rule in America, I suppose it's because we all live in freedom so no one really wants to do anything else. But I have seen what those in Voldemorts way suffer and I must help... _After the third time Siren dozed off, she go out and threw on her pale blue nightshirt. Her favorite clothes were large and comfy, her night shirt was actually her dad's old cotton shirt that fell to just above her knees. She streched happily and after pulling her hair back and went into Lily's room. It was now 3:15 am and the house elves had stoked the fire in Lily's room leaving Siren who was natually always hot, even hotter. She grabbed her blanket and went down into the common room which was lit by a single torch. The fire in here had burned itself into glowing embers and was pleasantly cool. She fell into a finally exsausted sleep onto the large couch, which like her bed at home sunk slightly with your weight, envoloping you in soft fluff.

SirensDream

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was swaying slightly to the slow rythmic music and dancing couples seemed to surrond her in a blur. The room was very dim with only candles lighting it. And someone stepped up to ask her to dance. She smiled up at the tall figure, he was about a head taller than her. She could only make out his dark hair that fell airly three inches from his ears and into his eyes. She knew that hair, but the face was blurred, as though she would'nt let herself she who she was dancing with. His arms were around her waist, hers around his neck and they both swayed togather. Suddenly something rushed through her, something hot and unknown. Both were swaying closer togather until finally their faces were inches apart. Siren's heart was pounding. He just stood where he was, looking down at her, waiting. She told herself not too, but she slowly lifted onto her toes and pressed her lips softly to his. After a few seconds she lowered back down and took a slight step back to give them both some room. She was flushed, thinking herself to forward. But before she knew what was happening he brought her back to his chest and brought her lips to his once more. She sighed and he opened his mouth slightly and traced her lips with his tongue. In surprise she opened her mouth and his flooded in. It was the most wonderful feeling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siren stirred softly in her sleep, as James Potter and Sirius Black quietly climbed through the Head's portrait hole. They had just finished a mid-night adventure with Mooney who had transformed at the full moon. They both froze at the soft sound that came from the couch. James saw Sirius's dim form shrug before muttering 'lumos' to his wand and slowly walked forward. They both saw the sleeping form of Siren Callisto curled up on the couch, her knees brought up comfortably under her as if she were sitting on them, one hand under her head the other thrown across her stomache. Sirius stared at her, memeroizing her sleep softened features, she always had a rosy blush on her cheeks, her damp honey golden hair lay in thick lazy curls. Her eyes were shut but Sirius knew that they were a mixture of blue and green with gold specks here and there, always alert but holding a dreamy glisten and a conspiratory look. Her eyes were what Sirius loved after her hair, they always held a laughing or amused look in them or were spitting fire and icy. She stirred again as Sirius wondered if she'd mind him kissing her, he bent down to feed his urge never one to deny himself, when James gave him a slight shove and shook his head in warning. Sirius grinned in the challenge and leaned down once more but before he did anything, Siren sighed and whispered in a breathy voice "Sirius...." Sirius straightened up so fast, James thought someone cursed him from behind. James looked surprised but tried not to laugh at the expression on Sirius's face with held shock, amusment and alarm. They both went up to James's room and fell asleep in silence, Sirius wondering why Siren was dreaming about him.

Siren woke up feeling as if she were in warm haze, unusal because she usually groaned and rolled over when Lily shook her awake. She wondered for a moment why she felt so happy until the realization of the dream hit her and she blushed. She knew she was in trouble now that she was dreaming about him, she felt the urge to find him and kiss him, but squelched it. Siren gathered her blankets and ran up to Lily's room to get ready. The other three who had been up for an hour already told her they'd meet her at breakfast. Siren nodded relucantly because she was already late and she had to go to a prefects meeting in 5 minutes and then Quidditch practice. She dug through her trunk looking for clean clothes, she had to get a shower first thats how she started everyday. She pulled out her favortie robes from back home since she was aloud to wear what she wanted on the weekends. The robes came to her knees, and these ones were a mid night blue with silver lining. She went ran to the door counting each second, when the robes flew out of her hands, she kept going and ran out of Lily's room and down the hall. The shower was already running and she banged against the door, shouting.

"JAMES POTTER GET OUT OF THAT SHOWER I'M LATE.....NOW POTTER!!!" Siren shouted tapping her foot in frustration and giving the door one last pound. She heard James's bedroom door open to her left and looked over, James walked out looking puzzeled. Siren frowned and was about to ask James who was in the bathroom when the door opened. Out walked Sirius Black with only a towel around his waist. Siren's mouth dropped open, _Oh...Fudge it. _Siren thought. Sirius was tall and his muscular slim body was damp, he had the grin that said trouble, his stormy eyes were sparkling and his wet black hair fell into his eyes gracefully. Siren gathered her wits and pushed Black out of the way and locked the door behind her, her face flushing. She ran over to the shower and after throwing her clothes into a scattered pile jumped under the water and scrubbed her head with shampoo, using more than she should reasoning that that would elminate the need for bar soap for this morning. She jumped out of the water and grabbed a towel that went from under her arms to her knees.

Outside Sirius had threw on a robe and was talking to James in the hall when Siren came running out, it was Sirius's turn to gape. And James was'nt excatly looking the other way. Siren blushed silently cursing herself for dropping her robes. Siren's wet, curly golden hair fell into a thick mass to her waist, and her curvy form was outlined very noticably in her towel, which had Sirius wishing her towel would fall. Once she reached her room she threw on her robes and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, she pulled her favorite sneakers on, which had splatters of paint on them and ran out of the door. She glanced down at her watch and noticed she was already four minutes late. She got through the portrait hole stumbling and ran full speed down the corridor. By the time she reached the room in which Dumbledore was holding the meeting her face was flushed and she could'nt catch her breathe. She entered the room panting, and everyone turned to look at her from the large prefects table in the middle of the room. Dumbledore was at the head of the table, his blue eyes twinkling and a small smile playing at his lips.

"How nice of you to join us Miss Callisto." Dumbledore said. Siren grinned at everyone apologetically and sat beside Remus who passed her, her favorite blueberry muffin since she missed breakfast. She smiled and relaxed slightly and ripped pieces of her muffin off and and plopped them in her mouth. Dumbledore continued.

"As I was saying, we are currently considering adding small, additional rooms into the head quarters for the prefects. If this is put into effect you will all take turns patroling your common rooms till eleven." Dumbledore waited for feedback and it was approved by an excited all. All seventh year prefects will have rooms added into the heads quarters. Beside the head quarters, a potrait will be placed for the sixth and fifth year prefect rooms, which will be smaller yet nice. Next brought the subject of a tri-wizard tournament, which was last attempted 15 years ago. All the prefects agreed that Hogwarts should host the tournament. They would invite four schools. The traditional Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be invited. But there was huge controversy over the next two schools to invite. Dumbledore and most agreed to invite the United Academy of the United States since they had been hosting an american student for the past four years, and All Waters wizarding school from Italy. That was all the prefects got to decide, Dumbledore and representatives would decide the events, which were mostly preplanned. Dumbledore sent out owls immediatly to the decided schools, many had wanted the chance to participate, and ambassadors from all over the world had met in London over the summer to decide which school would host and get to decide who to invite. The schools would arrive Halloween night. The schools would each bring twenty students, as one of the events involved a Quidditch tournament their seven players would also accompany the students who would place their names in th goblet of fire to get the chance to defend their school in the tournament. After the meeting was adjourned, Siren thanked Remus for the breakfast and rushed out to Quiditch practice which she was ten minutes late for, Remus following in her wake. She did'nt both changing into her practice robes and rushing onto the pitch while summoning her broom with the Accio charm. She mounted and flew up to meet James who was grinning and holding out her beaters' bat. She flew around hitting bludgers at Sirius who in turn beat them back to her.

"Is that the best you can do Callisto?" Sirius taunted and as he got too close to Siren who was'nt paying attention and swung the bat as hard as she could. The bat collided with Sirius's head, which Siren convinced herself she did on accident. As she flew over to meet Sirius to see if he was alright, but a bludger came wizzing within inches of Sirens head. She stopped in mid air. But as she did the bludger changed corse and came slamming into her shoulder. She lost her balance and almost fell. The bludger came again before she could move and crashed into her leg. The bludger was coming faster than it should and she thought she felt something crack in her leg, as pain came searing from her ankle to her knee. She lay on her broom and buried her head into her arms, as she felt the bludger crash into her right rib cage. She felt someone fly to her side and heard the deep voice of Remus Lupin, as she looked up, his wand was out and he stopped the bludger within inches of her head and the bludger dropped down to the ground. She groaned as she felt her ribs which felt bruised. And she swayed almost off of her broom, Remus threw his arm around her shoulder, which made her hiss in pain as they lowered themselves to the ground. James, Addie, Lily, Becca and Sirius hit the ground ahead of them. Siren wished she'd just feighnt into darkness and escape the pain but it would'nt happen. Remus noticed Sirens leg which was hanging limply below her broom, and James and Sirius reached up to lift Siren down. She started to protest saying she was to heavy but quickly stopped as pain seared just under her shoulder blade. Siren leaned into James, who was a lot more muscular than Sirius, and Sirius quickly let her go thinking she did'nt want him touching her. She buried her head into James's robes and the seven quickly made their way torwards Hogwarts and the Hospital wing. Siren looked up to see the large and swollen black eye Sirius sported. She groaned and closed her eyes tightly. They were up in the Hosptial Wing and James sat Siren gingerly on the hospital bed and went to find Madame Pomfrey. She bustled in with tsking sounds and assesed Siren. Siren had a broken leg which Pomfrey mended in five minutes, she also pulled her shoulder out of place which was painfully put back in place. She did'nt say anything about her ribs not wanting to sound as if she were complaining. As Madame Pomfrey had her back turned to let the swelling out of Sirius's left eye, Siren gently pushed against her ribs and decided that they were not broken, but bruised. Remus studied her quietly as if trying to decide wether or not to tell Madame Pomfrey about Siren's ribs, but with a glare from Siren, he decided against it.

The seventh year prefects moved into the Head Quarters. Their were eight rooms added on, and between each of the two rooms for the prefects was a minture adjoining bathroom. The eight doors were placed on the walls of the common room. The Slytherin doors to their rooms placed beside each other next to the fire place. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff doors were on the opposite wall from the portrait hole and Gryffindor rooms to the right wall of the portrait hole. Dumbledore to had place the Heads bedrooms futher back on the second floor and expanded the hall into a small common room only for the heads and their friends. The small common room looked down onto the main common room. Siren fell into an exsausted sleep into her prefect room, which was beside Remus's. The bathroom which Siren found out later held, a shower and a small round marble bathtub which reached five feet in depth, there was also a large mirror over a gold sink, and a bathroom stall. The seventh year prefects were, for Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy and Lydia Henderson. Charlie Wood and Alice Morson who were in Ravenclaw, Remus and Siren Gryffindor prefects, and Jacob Samson and Ella Aarons the Hufflepuff prefects. Everyone still spent their evening in the Gryffindor common room, but the Prefects had to be in their common room by 10:00pm.

Sirius lay on a bed in James's room not bothering with the Gryffindor dorm since his best friends were here, Peter had decided to stay in the original dorm with the other seventh year boy Frank Longbottom, who Peter was friends with. As James fell asleep, Sirius could'nt thinking about Siren. Someone had tampered with that bludger and with the right blows could have serious hurt her, he had to find out who would do this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like this chapter? Hmmm, Not my favorite but still okay. Review please... The next chapter should be out in a couple days and I get this coming monday off school so two new chapters during the weekend I believe. The next chapters will include the arrival of the wizard tournament students, a ball, christmas, and Sverus Snape with a love potion gone wrong, also some challenges, rivals and enemys and lovers, and the continuation of the infamous truth and dare game which all the Hogwarts students are following. Also some mid night mischeif and trouble.


	7. Three Am with Sirius Black

Disclaimer- I own nothing but, the plot, Siren, Becca, and more characters and spells not in this chapter.

Here this does'nt really follow where the last chapter left off but... well I hav'nt had a lot of inspiration latley and this just came to mind. Sorry it's taking so long, I promise another chapter by this weekend.... I think. Please Review it is so much easier to write when you know people arn't totally lost and your writing makes sense.

Sorry so short.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was very uncomfortable, being under a invisibility cloak with Sirius Black at three am, as was Siren Callisto. One might get the wrong idea if they found them, but then their was Remus Lupin which might clear away any doubts or further your confusion, about a girl sneaking around with two of the Marauders at three am, espesically when one of the Marauders was famous for his nighttime extracurricular activitys with over half of the female population at Hogwarts. But when one saw that the girl was Siren Callisto they would dimiss their previous thoughts, as Siren and Sirius absoultly hated each others. And Siren was'nt making no doubt of that as she led Sirius and Remus under the cloak disgruntingly back torwards the Heads Quarters. When you place three seventh years under a invisibiliy cloak you have cramped quarters, and this is why Siren had made Remus stand between she and Sirius, just to make sure no hands accidently fell on certain areas or anything else, to this Remus shot Sirius a wide mishevious grin to which Sirius growled and glared at both of them. Siren after all was not ugly, Remus actually thought she was very pretty, he was sure Sirius thought the same, Siren with her rosy cheeks and creamy complexion, freckles sprinkled over nose and cheeks, bright hazel eyes and full strawberry lips, waist length thick golden curls that dye had never touched and curvy, full frame. Siren was scowling fiercly as the nights events flashed through her mind. She and Lily had traveled under her invisibilty cloak to meet James down at the Quidditch pitch for some extra training before tomarrows big game with Slytherin, which would determine if they went to the game for the Cup, she of course had brought her invisibilty cloak, but Lily had decided to stay with James, alone for awhile, begging her for her cloak and so Siren let her borrow it reluctantly. She owed Lily for covering for her in Transfiguration. Becca and Addie had'nt been able to make it, Filtch intercepting them before they made it to the pitch, and giving them detention for a month. Siren had no doubt her sentence would be double if Filtch caught her, so she grudingly agreed to travel with Sirius and Remus.

"BLACK! Quit pushing Remus into ME, NOW." Siren whispered as loud as she dared.

"I'M NOT, HE IS DOING IT WITH OUT MY HELP CALLISTO!" Black said with a sarcastic whisper, which made Siren and Remus both blush, but Siren knew Black was pushing him, or at least she hoped. Siren suddenly stopped making Remus and Sirius run into her with a curse from each. She listened intently. And suddenly Filtch appeared about twenty feet from them, they stopped and held their breathe, thankful for the statue in front of them, and the invisibily cloak.

"I know their here... somewhere my pet." Filtch said to Mrs. Norris. Mrs. Norris replied with a loud meow. Siren made a slight hiss as Black moved from the back to her side, to get a better look under the cloak. He stomped on her foot, as if to tell her to shut her mouth. Siren brought her elbow over with rage and laid it into his stomache as sent him a look that told he'd better not tell her what to do. Sirius fought for breathe and sent her an icy glare, while Remus tried to supress his laughter. Siren knew she was going to get caught, it was just a matter of time before Filtch found them and heard them. Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same lines and so with a silent shove sent Siren sprawing under the invisibility cloak and out of the cover of the statue, making it look like Siren had been hiding behind the statue the whole time. Sirius made sure the cloak was securley over him and Remus and settled against the wall to watch the fun as Remus sent him a shocked look. Filtch ran over with Mrs. Norris, cackling in delight.

"Student out of bed! Third one tonight! Let's make it two months...." Filtch stopped dead as he looked down at Siren in the dim corridor. She was sniffling slightly. She heard Filtch hesitate and took that as her cue, she had'nt been in the Drama club for three years for nothing, she was also a quick thinker.

"Oh, ummm Mr. Filtch, I'd been searching for you all night." Siren said in a sorrowful whisper as she got to her feet with a sniff, Black and Lupin looked at each other with puzzlement, and Sirius thought he caught a flash of a smirk sent to him before Siren became the picture of sorrow and remorse. "Some one has taken my glasses, and I could'nt do none of my work Mr. Filtch, and some of the students told me that the person brought them up here, and I had just had to find them..." Siren finished a bit lamely. Sirius grinned there was no way Filtch was going to buy that.

"Who took them?" Filtch asked as though trying to decide wether or not to believe her with a scratch to his head.

Sirius thought he saw a slight sign of a satisfied smile before she frowned and said with a breathy whisper, her eyes downcast,

"Sirius Black." Filtch quickly decided to believe her and with a grin as though Christmas had came early gave a delighted squeal. Remus was shaking slightly with surpressed laughed while Sirius stood there dumbfounded.

"Ah, Mr. Black. Then he can have your two months detention, for stealing and making a prefect come out after hours. Now off to bed, and if I catch you out of bed after hours, then it will be three months detention Miss Callisto." Filtch said almost cheerily, Siren knew he'd been trying to catch Black in something after he hexed Filtch's evening pudding to explode in his face during dinner. Siren murmured her thanks and strided swiftly out of veiw and then through numerous passages making sure she got to the heads quarters and into her room before Black got their laughing all the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very short I know. Please review and more to come.


	8. Fights and Sleep

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot, Siren my original character I'm very proud of, Becca, Elsie and some spells and other characters you don't recongnize.

This really does'nt follow with the last chapters but, well just pretend... Anyway forget about the wizard tournament for now, it will come later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siren was already congradulating herself on a job well done when she climbed through the portrait Sir Arthur. She was heading torwards her room, across the dimly lit common room when a crash had Siren swirling around. Sirius Black picked himself off of the ground, panting. He did'nt look to happy. Remus followed silently behind him.

"YOU...YOU ARE SUCH A", Sirius shouted in anger, he did'nt seem able to finish his sentence. His stormy eyes were almost black in rage. Siriens previous happiness suddenly disappeared and was immediatly replaced by fiery anger.

"I'M A WHAT? WELL I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BLACK." Siren screamed as all the seventh year prefects rushed to see what was the matter, waking with a start from their slumber. Siren had been waiting for the chance to tell Sirius off since September 1st and she was going to tell him just what she thought of him and with a short bark of laughter shouted exactly what she thought Black was. "YOUR AN ARROGANT PIG-HEADED SEXIST, WUTH A HUGE EGO. YOUR JUST SOME WHINY LITTLE ANNOYING RICH BOY WHO CANT DO ANYTHING FOR HIMSELF," and still this was'nt enough Siren racked her brain for more insults, something, anything to dent that big ego of his. Sirius had given a cold bark of laughter.

"I? I HAVE A BIG EGO? LOOK IN THE MIRROR SOMETIME, THOUGH I DOUBT YOU'LL LIKE WHAT YOU SEE, NO ONE ELSE DOES." Some thing suddenly went cold inside Siren, her fiery hazel eyes turned into a wintery blue ice. She had always been worried about her looks, that was her weak spot, she never had a boyfriend there must be a reason, she thought. You could insult her about anything and you'd have wished you had'nt, she knew her looks were her only weak spot. Sirius seemed to sense he had gone to far, the look Siren sent him immediatly made him regret his words.

"I'D RATHER BE UGLY ANYDAY THAN BE WHAT YOU CONSIDER BEAUTIFUL, BECAUSE THEN I'D BE THE AIR HEAD OF A BIMBO THAT YOU'D DATE." Siren said icily into the silence, insulting a few choice prefects that had dated Sirius Black over the years. "And another thing Black, Severus Snape is more handsome than you'll ever be." She whispered so every one heard her every word. Sirius's face flushed in anger, Siren knew she had hit her intended mark, Sirius hated Severus she did'nt really even know who Severus was but knew she'd like him because he too hated Sirius. At that point Lily and James decided to make their entrance as everyone turned to stare at them in the silence, as they stumbled through the portrait hole at four am. Lily blushed brightly her clothes in disarray and her usually tidy hair tousled, and James's hair looked as if the worlds largest bottle of gel would'nt be enough to tame his messy hair, they had either been wrestling with the whomping willow or something else.... Siren shot her a look and turned icily torwards her room. Lily looked at Remus in puzzelment, then to Sirius and finally recieving no answers went to Sirens room. Alice Morson shot Sirius a dirty look, which made him feel more guilty, and continued to Siren's room shuting the door with a resounding crack. Lydia Henderson and Ella Aarons also went in to check on Siren, leaving Sirius to his guilt. James looked puzzeled but invited the guys up to his room to some welcome fire whiskey he knicked a few weeks ago, which mainly went to Sirius.

Siren woke up with a pounding headache. Her legs were cramped and she knew she had'nt been asleep for more than an hour. Lily, Ella and Lydia had all fallen asleep in her bed, they had stayed up till nine this morning talking of what jerks guys were. Siren tried to convince herself she did'nt like Sirius Black, she did'nt really care. She could'nt like Sirius Black, she needed to find some other guy to focus her energies on. She untagled herself from her bed and climbed over limbs making her way to her and Remus's adjoined bathroom. Blood-shot eyes stared back at her in the mirror. It was ten o'clock Saturday morning. She desperatly needed sleep. She quietly slipped into Remus's room, and knew she'd find it empty. She padded lightly over in the cool dim room and slipped into Remus's bed. She inhaled the wonderous smell of Remus, a perfect mixture of the outdoors and some good smelling shampoo which spelled of apples. She fell into a deep sleep, and this is how Remus found her. He had been in James's room, and after helping a drunkend Sirius into a vacant Lily's bed he headed to his room for some sleep. Remus sighed as he saw Siren Callisto in a deep sleep, in his bed. He shook his head hard as he thought he could get used to this sight. He stared at Siren a few more minutes wondering how anyone could ever call her ugly before racking his brain for whose room might be empty, and settled on Sirius's bed, in the Gryffindor common room. And walked down to the common room to get some sleep.

Sirius Black clutched his head as he woke a few hours later. He tossed in who he supposed was Lily's bed. Finally after about 45 minutes he jumped out of bed and headed torwards Remus's room to get some potion for headaches. The Quarters were silent, everyone sleeping since no one got any sleep until this morning. He opened Remus's door and was just about to ask Remus to get up, when he stopped dead. He stared disbeleivingly at the sleeping form of Siren, Siren in Sirius's bed. Siren, the one Sirius liked and he knew Remus knew this. Siren in his best friend Remus's bed. He stormed out of Remus's room, searchig for him, murder in his eyes.

-------------------

Okay guy's I'm sorta losing inspiration for this story... So I'm starting a very humorous next one. Very funny a bit of romance at the end. Unless I get reviews for this one I might not finish it, but I might revise everything and redo in a while, after I finish the next one.


	9. Remakes

**To all those who love this story. I am redoing this story and I will finish it... A sequel is already planned. But I just want to do things a bit diffrently since my style has changed. The main characters and plot will be the same though! I've just started Crimson Battles, the remake of this story so check it out.**

**With love**

**RomeosRebel**


End file.
